Follow Her Forever
by Farfromfearless
Summary: I don't know if this is random fluff or if it's just random. So. Moving on. Kratos and Anna talk about nothing, really. Kranna, kind of. Rated T because I said so. And they swear a little. ONESHOT.


**Okay, so I was sitting in my room when I spontaneously had a thought. I t****hought that I should write a three page dialogue on absolutely nothing instead of doing all that homework teachers keep saying is going to make me fail. Brilliant idea, right? **

**FYI: This takes place after Kratos and Anna escape from the human ranch, in case I wasn't clear on that. **

_**Disclaimer: I own a pad of sticky notes, a Tootsie Roll, an orange pair of headphones, the radio to a car that I don't own, two guinea pigs, and a can of Code Red Mountain Dew. But not Tales of Symphonia.**_

* * *

They didn't really like each other much. Her general weakness and immaturity irritated him. His cold demeanor and stoic silence made her want to gouge his eyes out. But they had no choice. He needed her and she needed him.

Kratos sighed. He'd chosen to 'rescue' this particular girl because she was an important experiment. His plan was to use her as leverage to get the Eternal Sword from Mithos. If he didn't kill her first. And that was a big if.

Anna sighed. She just wanted to get home. Not even home, just someplace where people said more than three words at a time. She was grateful that he saved her; once they got settled down, she'd have to do something for him to thank him. If she didn't knock his teeth out first. Another big if.

"So," Anna said, sounding bored, "do you have a name, or should I just call you 'Hey, You With The Face'?"

"Kratos."

"Do you have a mood, or are we going to play a guessing game?"

"…"

"Yeah, uh-huh, I was just about to say that."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Listen, I've been locked up in a cell for most of my life. The closest thing I had to company was the wall. And so far, it's doing better than you."

"Then go back and talk to it."

" I'll be sure to do that. So, how are you today?"

"I'm feeling worse as the day goes on."

"It just seems like life threw you rocks instead of lemons, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that."

"Well, suck it up. I was kidnapped, tortured, used for cruel experiments and cheap labor, and saved by you. As if the kidnap and torture thing weren't enough."

"Stop talking."

"Excuse me? I can talk whenever I damn well-"

"Shh!"

"Don't you shush me!"

"I thing I hear something."

"Oh."

They continued to walk in silence, Kratos in front with his sword out, Anna behind him, listening intently. After a few minutes, Anna whispered, "I don't hear anything."

Kratos sighed. "It was so nice before you started up again."

"Hey!" She looked around. "Why am I following you? Nothing's attacked us yet; I should be fine." She turned in the opposite direction and began to walk without him.

"Where are you going?" Kratos was right behind her.

"I don't know, maybe, away from you?"

"You have no idea where you're headed, do you?"

"Not a one, but if I go far enough this way, I'll reach someone with a map."

"Yes, Kvar is known for handing out maps to escapees."

She abruptly turned around and ran smack into Kratos. She was much shorter than him; she suddenly found her nose pressed against his chest.

"Whoa! Personal space!"

"You've been locked up in a cell most of your life, and you're used to having personal space?"

"Not much, but some. And guess what? You're in it."

"I see it more as _you_ are in _my_ personal space."

"I liked you better when you didn't talk. Why are you following me, anyway?"

"It's not right to leave a young woman out in the middle of the woods."

"Wow, chivalry's not dead." Anna's stomach gave a loud growl. "Ugh, I'm starving. I could really go for a steak right now."

Kratos sighed. "Fine, I suppose I'll make you something to eat. We'll have to camp out here tonight, though."

"Shouldn't we be, you know, farther away from the place we just escaped from before we become sitting ducks? Like, say, across the ocean?"

"Kvar won't be looking for you just yet. As far as he knows, you're still being examined by me."

"Yeah, speaking of that. You're a Desian, right? So, why help me escape?"

"A Desian of sorts. I just…needed to get out of there, that's all. You gave me an excuse."

"Huh. That's kind of weird. You're kind of weird."

"No weirder than you."

"Can't deny that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go do lady business."

"'Lady business'? What do you mean?"

"I believe the technical term is 'taking a piss'."

"That's…lovely."

Anna went into the woods to do her 'lady business' while Kratos began to set up camp. There was noise in the trees, a noise he knew well enough not to be startled by it. She, however, didn't.

"Hey! Get aw-what the hell is that thing?!"

Anna shrieked and the sound of something being hit with a stick could be heard, as well as a few loud howls. Kratos sighed and walked over to where Anna was. He said a silent prayer of thank you that she was fully clothed.

"That thing," he said, "is my pet dog, Noishe." He patted his pet's head.

"That…is not…a dog. Maybe you've gotten your species mixed up, but dogs are cute little fluffy things. And I stress that little part."

"…"

"But he is adorable. He doesn't bite or anything, right?"

"No."

"And we're back to the one-word answers again. That's okay, I have Noishe to talk to, right, boy?" She began to scratch behind his giant ears. Despite having been hit with a stick by this woman only moments ago, Noishe looked extremely happy. She smiled and led him over to where the camp was set up. Noishe immediately laid down by the fire. Anna grinned and laid next to him with her head resting on his stomach.

"See? Noishe likes me. Why can't you?"

"Because I'm normal." He sat down and began to prepare food. They sat in silence for a while until the food was cooked. Noishe wolfed down his share in seconds.  
Anna took hers and began to eat. She noticed Kratos' lack of food.  
"Hey, aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat. It prevents starvation."

"I'm fine."

"Thank you, by the way. Most people probably wouldn't even help rescue me, let alone make me dinner and escort me home. And I guess I was kind of…"

"Extraordinarily rude and obnoxious?"

"…immature, so thanks for putting up with me."

"You're welcome."

"So, how long are you going to follow me?"

"We're both on the run from Desians. I wouldn't feel right leaving you if you don't know how to fight. We can travel together until I feel comfortable that you can fend for yourself. If you'd like, I can teach you to fight."

Anna smiled. "That'd be nice. But I think I'm going to hang around Luin for a little while."

"I do work as a mercenary, in addition to my duties at the human ranch. I could stay with you."

"Geez, what are trying to do, follow me forever?"

"Very well, I'll just be on my way after we get to Luin."

"Oh, wait, no, I'm sorry," she said hastily. "I didn't mean to be rude, I just wanted to know why you're so interested in me."

"Because you're interesting. Do I need a better reason?"

"You are so…weird!" Anna began to laugh. "Really! You just met me a day ago and now you're stalking me. Do you even know my name?"

It occurred to Kratos that he _didn't_ know her name. The file had only said A012. "What is your name?" he asked. He really didn't care about her human name, considering that she was going to get put right back in the ranch once he got the Eternal Sword and out of his life all together, but he was curious.

"Anna. It's Anna."

"Anna," he repeated. He liked the name; it was simple and elegant. But something about it made him feel strange. As if now that he knew it, he was chained to her. He had no idea how that could possibly happen, but the feeling wouldn't go away. He had the feeling, however unusual and impossible as he knew it was, that he'd be following her forever.


End file.
